New Girl
by May Hidden Evil
Summary: 3rd chappy up"She's new at their school, and two of her friends want her. which one will get her? (i suck at summaries! soz!) R&R! beyblade doesn't exist here!
1. She made him smile

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade! 

New Girl

Chapter 1: She makes him smile

There would be no beyblade in this fic so if you don't like it then bye byes!

I'm writing this for eight year old cousin (she's so sweet, always asking for sweets!), Yana (is it Yana or Jana? Soz Y/Jana I can't remember! ^_^) she gave me ideas for names so they are a bit weird (Heaven knows where that delirious child gets them from!). she also helped me with some ideas, bless her soul! I'm sounding like an old granny now, aren't I? . 

If you're reading this Yana or Jana, I won't be coming to Hong Kong for a long long long time! So I wish you a happy birthday in October, (I don't know what day it is and I don't have ya number!). you should register and write your own stories! Happy reading for my dearest cuzzie! 

Friends, so helpful aren't they? No, I don't think she was very helpful, always giving me headaches…Anyway, 

'………' Thinking

''…….'' Speaking

Yuna Miyanna walked to school for the first time. Her family had moved to Japan after her dad got a job there. She used to live in a remote region of China and was the only daughter born there in the last 20 years so everyone was sad to see her leave. The old people would talk to her and everyone there loved her. There were no other children around for miles so she had never had a friend. But the mountains and forests had made an ideal playground. Her mother had brought her up well, teaching her to have manners and to respect the old folk in her village. She learnt everything that was required for a girl to know like how to cook and sew. But stuff like that wouldn't be useful in Japan so her dad sent her to school.

So now she found herself walking through the school gates. The school uniform was simple, a blue skirt, jumper and a white blouse. Boys had to wear blazers instead of jumpers. The school looked fairly big and she knew she would lose her way, maybe more than once. Her hair was a light brown with a bit of silver that would be barely visible unless it was dark. She had it cut shoulder length and layered. She thought it was weird, since her parents both had black hair and brown eyes. But she had green blue coloured eyes. Yuna had never asked why they looked so different though. She was taller than the average girl by a bit and people in her village often told her she was pretty, even if she didn't believe it herself. Anyway, Yuna looked at a piece of paper in her hand and looked for her locker number. She spotted it and walked over. Yuna tried to open it but for some reason, it wouldn't open! 'Okay, relax, you could either leave it or ask someone,' she thought silently, 'Oh! Goddess! I don't know anyone here at all!'.

''Hey, you want me to help you with that?'' she looked over to her right and there stood a guy who wore a Ying-yang bandanna and had his hair tied into a long pony tail, his eyes were yellow.

''No,'' she said quickly, then remembering what her mother taught her she said, ''no, thank you. I can manage.'' She smiled slightly.

'Damn it with mother's rules! I'm not in China no more, so no need to act well behaved!' she took a step back and kicked at her locker. It flew open. ''There!'' everyone round her sweatdropped. 

''I'm surprised you didn't break that. You're from China right? Our teach told us we'll be getting a new student. Our form room is this way…'' Yuna followed him through the crowded corridor and up some stairs. Eventually, they reached a room with C3 on the door.

''Just remember to go up the stairs to the third floor and the third door on wards. You can't get lost that way!'' The two of them went in.

the class room was full of people, some girls gossiping in the corners and a few boys talking about the latest computer games. The boy led him to the back of the room. ''Here are my friends. Oh yeah! I haven't told you my name yet! I'm Ray, and these are, Max, the hyper one, Tyson, he won't stop eating! Kenny, the computer nerd, Soz ken, and Kai the moody one.'' He said pointing at each of them.

''Hey, who is she?'' a boy with indigo hair and eyes said, he wore a cap. He was the one Ray called Tyson.

''Don't be so rude!'' the short one with glasses squeaked.

''Sorry about that, Tyson isn't, um, a polite kid! So what is your name?'' the blonde kid with blue eyes said.

''My name is Yuna Miyanna,'' she said. just then the teacher came in. Yuna walked up to Mr. Takoda. She explained that she was the new kid.

''Okay children! We have a new student called Yuna, she's came all the way from a remote region of China so I hope you make her feel at home. Now, where should we put you?'' he scanned the room, ''ah, there's a spare seat next to Hiwatari.'' 

Yuna looked to where he was pointing and saw it was Kai, the boy with grey and blue hair with brown piercing eyes. She took her seat next to him, ''Hi,'' she said cheerfully but received no response from him, 'God! He is a grouch!'.

After registration, Yuna looked at her timetable and saw she had History next. It was in room E2, wherever that was. 

''What have you got next? I don't know where E2 is, do you know anyone with History next?'' she asked as politely as she could.

''Ask Tyson.'' With that, he got up and left. 'That was nice!' she thought. Yuna went up to Tyson and asked if he had history.

''Yep, follow me!'' in the end, it turned out Tyson got lost too, and they had to go and find a member of the staff to point them in the right direction. 

The teacher for history was Mrs. Falyn, she was a young teacher from Italy. 

''Good morning class,'' she said above the talking. ''We have a new girl in the lesson, Go on, tell us about yourself!''.

''Uh, my name is Yuna and I …,'' she spoke quietly. Talking to other people isn't her strong point. She sat back down quickly and blushed slightly. A few of the immature people laughed at her.

''Don't worry, Mrs. Falyn likes to embarrass people,'' Tyson whispered.

Falyn started off by asking questions about world war one in Europe. She kept going back to ask Yuna this and that, deliberately picking on her. Luckily, Yuna knew her history well.

'' What did Haig intend to do for the French in the battle of the Somme?'' Falyn asked Yuna.

''He wanted to help to relieve the pressure off the French who were fighting at Verdun ( A/N: bet you neva knew that! It's what we're doing for GCSE ;( .) '' she answered correctly. Mrs. Falyn stared at her angrily, she didn't like it when students answered right. It gets her in a bad mood, ''Tyson! Stop trying to eat that sandwich in _my_ lesson!'' she barked without taking her eyes off Yuna.

''Fine, then how many days did the Belgians hold the Germans off before the British Expedition Force arrived?'' 

''Twelve days and the BEF intercepted the Germans at Mons with 80,000 men.''

The teacher's face was now beetroot red.

''I think you better get a question wrong or she might explode,'' Tyson whispered.

''Did I ask you to talk?'' Mrs. Falyn heard what Tyson said so decided to put him on the spot, ''Think you're clever, well, tell me this: what rifles did the BEF use? The Enfield rifles! Give me another name for the spring offensive! Operation Michael! That will teach you to keep your mouth shut!'' the bell rang then and Mrs. Falyn stormed out the class room with her folders.

''Never answer right or she might bite your head off next time!'' Tyson warned Yuna.

''And you should wait till lunch! See ya, I got P.E (for those who don't know, it's gym) next,'' she yelled after him as she tried to find her way to the sports department. Wondering where to go next, she bumped right into…

Kai. He glared at her and said menacingly, ''Watch where you're going kid.''

''Oh, it's you. I'm sorry but can you do me a favour?''

''What do you want?''

''Firstly, I'm not a kid. I have a name you know! And can you please tell me where to go for p.e?'' she noticed he had a sports bag slung over his shoulder, maybe he was going that way too?

Kai stared at her, something about her was different to all other girls he had seen, or more like ignored. For one, she answered back instead of calling him something rude and secondly, she wasn't put off his glare. 

He beckoned for her to follow and she did.

Yuna went into the girls changing rooms and quickly got changed, she was late. She slipped on her shirt and shorts then practically ran into the sports hall. The teacher didn't even look at her and carry on talking.

''As Miss. Kioka has broken her leg, I would be taking the girls for sports as well as the boys,'' Mr. Marrington said, ''And today we will be doing football.''

''Oh no!'' a girl with emerald green hair tied up bunches and clear blue eyes. The girl went up to Yuna and said, ''I am hopeless at football! My name is Denae! You're Yuna, boys have been talking to about you! They say you're cute!'' she smiled and her eyes twinkled. ''I wish I was pretty!''

''Um, right… I think you look fine! Football is fairly easy, you just need a bit of practice, that's all!'' Yuna smiled then went off to see if she could find anyone from her class.

'Ah! There's Kai and Ray! They don't seem very talkative.' She made her way towards them and said hi. Ray smiled but Kai just turned round.

''Don't worry about him! He's like that with everyone.'' Ray explained.

''Oh, I'm not worried, if he wants to, let him.''

Kai was a bit taken back. Most people would have tried to talk to him or tell him to stop being a jerk, but here she goes telling Ray that there was virtually nothing wrong with staying quiet and she seemed to respect the fact he wanted to stay distant from everyone else.

The boys and girls filed into the field and the children separated into mixed groups. Ray had told Yuna to stick by him and Kai till she made knew friends. The game got started and for the first 20 minutes, no one scored a go and the girl called Denae manage to sprain her ankle. Whether by purpose or not, Yuna couldn't tell. Then the ball hurtled in her direction. She caught it with her feet and dribbled it towards the goal. A red haired boy tried to tackle her but she hooked the ball with the tip of her toe and kicked it up high. Doing a back flip while everyone was staring at the ball, she kicked it hard as it fell back down and the ball rushed towards the goal so quick, the goalie didn't realise it was in till the end.

The boy with the red hair and blue eyes went up to her and held his hand out. ''That was a good shot, I'm Tala, pleased to meet you,'' Yuna shook his hand and her team-mates came up to congratulate her on the goal.

''Wow! How did you do that?'' Ray asked, he was astonished, most boys in their year had been going on about her since she first stepped foot into the class room. Most boasted that they could easily get her, she looked innocently naïve. But that shot, showed something different.

Kai was equally surprised, but he didn't let it show.

''Well, I was a pro at gymnastics in my old village.''

This time, she had figured out how to get her locker open. Yuna found out that Ray had his locker next to hers and Kai had his on the other side. 

The next two periods was double music, which she passed excellently, her dad had taught her how to play the flute. And then it was lunch. 

Yuna collected her lunch and looked around the cafeteria and wondered where to sit. She hadn't made any proper friends yet but there were still those weird boys. They were nice enough, especially Ray. Kai wasn't as nice but there was something about him that made Yuna want to know him more.

''Hey! Over here Yuna!'' she looked over and saw Ray waving. Smiling, she walked over to join them. She put down her tray and sat next to Ray. 

''Thanks for letting me sit with you guys.''

''That's ok.'' Said Max cheerfully. Yuna looked at Kenny, he was typing away at his laptop. The other one, Tyson was eating in a tremendous way that made Yuna want to throw up. He was stuffing food into his mouth none stop.

''Tyson! Where does it go!?'' Yuna screamed in disgust.

''Into my empty stomach, mind if I have your lunch?'' he said looking up hopefully and making puppy dog eyes at her.

''Whatever you want. You put me off lunch,'' she replied.

''Oh, you're get use to it soon,'' Ray laughed.

Yuna switched her gaze on Kai, who so far had not said a word and was drinking a cup of tea. She stared at him, really noticing the blue triangles for the first time. He had his eyes close so didn't notice her staring.

''Hi Kai,'' she said and smiled.

'Why is she smiling to me like that? What is wrong with that girl? Yet some how, I feel drawn to her. No, it must be me going crazy, who can help it when they are stuck with a load of idiots.' He opened his eyes and glared at her menacingly. She tilted her head to one side and frowned then after a few seconds she smiled again but there was something different this time, it wasn't like the previous smile, this one was of pure happiness.

Kai stopped glaring at her blinked then without wanting to, he smiled back. Not a smirk but a true smile. The others stopped there chatting and stared. He was just as surprised, he didn't see this coming and then he quickly wiped the smile of his face trying hard not to blush.

''Dude! What is happening to our man?'' Tyson yelled.

''He is human you know, he is very capable of having emotions.'' Kenny replied, hardly looking up.

''Kenny! This is Kai, ruthless Kai, mean Kai, I think I'm so cool Kai. Not some one else!'' Max said.

''Calm down,'' Ray said, a bit annoyed. (sorry Mariah and Ray fans!) He had liked Yuna from the beginning, when he first saw her standing next to her locker looking completely clueless, but also completely beautiful. Yet Kai hasn't said anything nice and she's trying to make him smile.

''Well, that's more like it, but you should have left it on… any way! I'm bored, anyone want to show me around?'' Yuna said.

Kai wanted to talk to her, ask her how she made him smile even though no one else had done so yet. He made to get up but opposite him, so did Ray.

''Um, ok,'' Yuna could feel the tension in the air, the two of them were getting on fine in P.E, what's going on? She thought. ''So who's going and who's not?''

''I was going to the toilet, why would I want to walk the dog?'' Kai sneered.

''Don't call Yuna a dog! You are such a selfish bas-'' Yuna placed her hand over Ray's mouth to stop him completing that sentence. Kai simply walked away. barely giving a damn, well, that's what it looked like.

That's the end of Chappy one. Should I continue or should I not? Tell me! Y/Jana would want me to but she says that to everything I do, even if it's absolutely s***. It would help if people would be kind enough to review! Ideas welcome, I need some help, mental and physical. Thanks!


	2. Talking of smiling

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade characters!

(I've updated to put this up!) This is a special message for a someone. I appreciate the fact s/he reviewed, but if s/he don't have the guts to write their own stories then don't go tellin me wot to change in mine! I'm sure those who get horrible things from anonymous readers know wot I'm on about. I didn't get any thing v.bad but I know I can get pissed off easily, if you think Kai is occ then fine with me. Don't read. If you think I'm a shit writer, then fine, wot ever u likes. I don't care wot u think of me! my story, my rules! ;P. sorry for those who I've annoyed. My apologies. 

Hi!!!! I don't care if people h8 this, it's not what they think, but what I think! And I'm gonna try to finish this (I have neva successfully finish a fic before!) I've got a cold today so I'm not feeling very well, but mum reckons I'm trying to skive so I had to go to school anyway, ;-(.

I found this really funny e-card on www.care2.com, it had a granny making the moon in a sauce pan! I also learnt how to make a star out of a strip of paper! You knot the strip so you get a pentagon shape the carry on folding round and round and round till you have a centimetre and a half left. Tuck it in and squeeze the sides to shape into a star!!! 

YANA!!!! Where are you? That was mean, I thought you were my little cuzzie, turns out you're only one year younger… damn you! :p!!!!

Thank you for the people who reviewed. I didn't get a lot of feed back but I don't care. I'll smile!

Anyway, on with the fic…

New Girl

Chapter 2 : Talking of smiling

It was the end of the day, and Yuna was walking out of the school gates. She didn't care if Kai had called her a dog, what he thinks doesn't matter. But Ray seemed angered about it, luckily no harm was done. 

''Yuna!''

She turned round and Ray came running up to her. ''Oh, hi Ray,'' she said smiling. 

''We're going out to have pizza down town, wanna join us?'' he said to her.

''Who's going?'' 

''Me, Ty, Kenny and Max. come on, we can show you around and it will be full of fun!'' he really wanted her to come.

'What about Kai?' Yuna thought silently, she also had things to do.

''No, not today. I have to tidy my stuff.'' She said firmly.

He looked disappointingly but then brightened up. ''We can go out tomorrow! It's a Saturday.'' Yuna nodded and he bounded off again.

Yuna had finished her homework and was in her garden. She watered the plants and could hear the irritating sound of someone kicking a football at her fence. Good thing mum and dad won't home yet. God knows what they would do. She walked over to the fence and grabbed the top. She pushed herself up and sat on the fence.

''Hey, you want to break down my fence?'' she said rather crossly. The boy who was kicking the ball looked up. Yuna recognised him from the football game today. He wore a white shirt and jeans that were ripped.

''Hi, you never told me your name, new girl,'' Tala said, as he picked up the football.

''Yuna, can you not kick it at my fence?''

''K. I know, you remind me of my twin sister in China, I moved when I was young, we not identical so we probably won't recognise each other.''

''Oh, do I? Well, no way can I be your sister, don't remember having a brother.''

Tala looked at that girl on the fence. 'She really does look like Tara. The last time I saw Tara, I was 3. I might just be mistaken. So if I'm wrong, no harm in playing a joke on her!'

''I have a mate down the road from here, he took my necklace that my mum gave me. can you help me retreat it?'' he smiled mischievously.

''I haven't got anything to do and if it's your mum's then I will, but why can't you get it on your own?''

''I can't get through the window so I needed someone to help. I could give you a boost and you could get in for me, please, my mum gave it to me before she died,'' he allowed a fake tear to escape his blue eyes.

''Oh, I will, can't see you cry pathetically.'' She answered, shaking her head.

''Yes!'' he jumped up into the air, Yuna gave him a weird look and said she'll meet him at the front in a minute.

Yuna had got changed into a black ¾ lengths and a black top saying 'death angel' with a picture of one. She tied her short hair back and flipped it up, leaving a strand hanging.

Tala was already outside and waiting. She followed him down the road and into another. They walked to the end where a very big house was.

''We'll have to climb over, here, I'll give you a boost.''

Yuna got over and Tala came over after. He led her to the back where a really tall opened window was. He helped her in and told her it was in that room. ''I'll be waiting for you and thanks a lot!'' he yelled as she got in. 

The room was painted in a sea blue and the single bed which she landed on was a darker blue. ''Ouch!'' Yuna got her foot twisted behind her and didn't notice till it started hurting, she carefully untwisted it. The room was fairly large but pretty empty apart from a wardrobe, a few shelves and a computer sitting on a desk. She was about to get off but the handle turned. The wardrobe was too far away for her to hide in and the door was about to open. An old man poked his head in and stared at her in disgust.

''What are you doing in here?'' he asked, but before she could answer, ''I know what you are. You're his new girlfriend, scum!''

''Um, not really,'' think of something quick! She prayed silently, ''I'm a friend! Uh, where is he?'' 'Who is he?'

''Downstairs, eating his dinner. I shall talk to him about sneaking girls up into his room. You stay here and make yourself comfortable,'' he gave her a horrible look then slammed the door shut after him

Yuna sighed with relief, she could have swore her naturally pale skin had gone bright red. She thought she had been caught and they were gonna take her to the police. Well, now she was in, she better start getting that necklace. Tala told her it was the gold chain with a pendant.

*

Kai sat downstairs eating his dinner. His annoying granddad came in and said matter-of-factly ''If you want to sneak a girl in your room, try telling her to keep more quiet!''

Kai calmly looked up from his meal, ''I have no idea on what you're on about. Don't tell me you're getting senile? Maybe they should put you in a house for old @ss- holes.''

Voltaire's face glowed a deep shade of red. ''Don't you dare talk to me like that! And there is a damn bloody girl in your room. The one with the green eyes!''

''I'll talk to you how I want!'' with that, he got up and moved upstairs. He was curious as to what the old @ss was talking about.

*

Yuna searched the shelves but still found no sign of the necklace. She was about to give up in exasperation when someone else opened the door. She turned around and stared.

''What are you doing here?'' Yuna asked, she was surprised, of all people.

''I should be asking you. This is my home,'' Kai answer, he looked at her then closed his eyes, he leaned against the door.

''Sorry if I'm in your house but you should give Tala his necklace back. You know? His mum gave it to him before she died!'' she gave him an angry look.

Opening one eye, he said, ''What necklace? Do you mean this one?'' he picked up the thick gold chain that hung round his neck. A pendant dangled.

''Yes! Why did you take it?''

''Did you know Tala was pulling your leg? He has a thing for telling everyone who looks like his sister to 'help him' retrieve something.'' He smirked.

Yuna blushed. She felt pretty stupid. ''Did your mum give you that necklace? It's really pretty.''

He nodded. Yuna smiled, ''I'm sorry, shouldn't have intruded your room. I need to walk home now, it's getting late and mother could be worried.''

She followed him down stairs and out through the door. It was pretty dark outside. ''I'll walk you home, dog, just in case you get lost.''

Yuna turned round in mock-anger, ''I'm not a dog. You're implying I look like one then? Don't I look more like a cat? Meow!'' she pretended to be a cat, licking her paws.

''Fine, I'll call you kitty. You remind me of my dead kitten.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.''

''It doesn't matter, that was more than 8 years ago.''

''Ok. Come on we better get going. Father would hate me if I'm not back soon.''

''Well, who told you to block the door way?'' 

She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner and ran towards the gate. He followed, trying hard not to smile. Yuna had a thing, and everytime she was around, he didn't feel lonely. 

They walked half way in silence, then Yuna, tripped over a large stone on the ground. Kai, not noticing glanced casually to his right.

''Yuna?'' he looked behind him and saw her. She sat on the floor rubbing her head.

''Ouch! Why am I so clumsy?'' she moaned, staring at the sky.

''Here.'' He walked over and helped her up. ''You hurt?''

''Nope, just a bruise! Oh well,'' she flashed him a smile. 

They resumed walking and out of the blue, Kai said,

''How did you make me smile today, at the cafeteria?''

Yuna turned around to face him and looked directly into his eyes. She said in a determined voice,

''Some one taught me that even when you're sad, smile, and the people round you would be happy. But if you go around looking angry, every one round you won't be happy. It's not a good idea to keep your feelings bottled up but I do it for the sake of the people around me. If a smile can make people happy, if that's all it takes, to make others smile, despite the situation. Then I will smile.''

''So even when you feel like hell, you smile?'' they had gone back to walking.

''No one would know if my life is hell or not, because I smile. Your feelings rub of on people, they could sense if you're sad or in a bad mood. But if you look up and give them a big smile, you would confuse them and they won't know how to respond, other then to smile back.''

''So it's a away of hiding. Trapping your feelings inside.''

''You could say that but if I told you all my problems, then wouldn't you be unhappy?''

''No, because I don't care.''

''Don't be like that!'' she said loudly

Yuna looked at the ground and in a more quiet voice said, '' I wish I had some one to confide in, so I don't have to keep pretending all the time. Like some one who would sit and listen while I tell them all my worries, then I won't have to smile, for just those few minutes. But I can't do that! I can't tell them my problems, so they would have to be worried in turn for me. even my mum doesn't understand…'' tears had bean falling, crystal droplets staining the floor. She looked at the ground, hoping he didn't see. She didn't want anyone to know she was upset.

Kai glanced at Yuna. She looked so vulnerable, her skin so pale against the moonlight. He noticed that tears were falling down her face, she was crying. He felt her pain, her tears.

''Yuna… You don't have to put other people's happiness above your own,'' Kai put his arms round her, hugging her. 

''I must! You don't understand, some one has to do it and I have to!''

She cried and his shirt was soaked, but he didn't mind. A few minutes or so, Yuna stopped. She wiped away her tears away then looked up.

''I'm so sorry. I feel really stupid. That was 10 years of tears out. I kinda ruin your shirt, so sorry. Oh my! I better run back now! I'm so in trouble!''

she paused to smile and ran the length of the street. At the end, she yelled, ''You're a really good friend!''

Kai watched her go and turned round to walk back. 'That girl, she is something special,' he thought, then in the night, where no one can see, he smiled, 'friend.'

Yuna reached her house. She was about to go in then she remembered. She walked over the lawn into Tala's garden than rang on his door. The red head answered, when he saw who it was, he grinned apologetically. 

''Hey, bro. That was so not your necklace! Getting me into trouble!'' she smacked him lightly on the head. Yuna felt bad that he couldn't see his sister so maybe if she tried to act sister…

''Hey, you fell for it! you're not gonna hate me for it?''

''Nope! That would be silly! It was funny, I suppose. ''

''Why don't we prank someone else next time, sister?'' he asked, a mischievous glint at the corner of his eyes.

''Yeah, but I gotta go now, see ya bro!'' Yuna ran back into the safety of her house.

Please review, my story isn't so good but think of how one review can get you smiling! But I can't smile now! I have Chinese school on Sundays then week day's I'm learning for GCSEs next year!

The next one would be about Yuna going down town with Ray! She doesn't luv any of them yet but I need to know who she should luv!


	3. Going to the mall

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade blah blah blah!

I can't stand Chinese school! Someone save me! BTW, does anyone out there go to Canterbury university Sunday Chinese school? I do! And I need someone to help me create trouble, I give my teacher hell!!!

Can anyone imagine Ray on a dance machine? That would be funny.

Chapter 3: At the mall

''I'm late! See you later mother!'' Yuna yelled as she ran out the front door. Ray had rung her an hour ago, asking if she wanted to go down town. She had said yes but knowing her clumsy self, she would be late. 

Yuna sprinted down three streets, her breakfast still in her hand. She stuffed the last piece of bread in her mouth as she saw Ray. He didn't look angry that she was late, in fact, he looked pretty happy after waiting 15 minutes.

''Hey, Yuna!'' He yelled.

''Hi Ray,'' She panted as she reached him. ''Where are you going to take me then?''

''Where would you like to go?'' Ray asked.

''Wherever would do. Why don't you show me around?''

''Can do.'' And the two of them walked towards the main town centre.

''By the way, where are the others?'' Yuna asked.

''Um, they couldn't come, they had a project to finish off,'' Ray said quickly, ''Why don't we go to the mall and have a look around, there's bound to be something interesting there.''

''Okays than.''

The mall was pretty big and had four entrance/exits on each point of the compass. There were stalls outside the mall, like flowers, drinks stalls and various Japanese delicacy stalls like sushi. People were coming in and out, of all generations. There was also a dance machine right near the entrance. Ray saw it was empty and grabbed Yuna's hand. ''Look, let's have a go on that!'' He dragged her towards the machine and when they got there, there was still no one on it.

Ray inserted some coins in and beckoned Yuna to get on.

''But, where I came from, there isn't any of this. What is it?''

''It's a dance machine, your feet has to follow the patterns on the screen. When the arrow reaches the top, you have to press it. very simple really.'' He explained.

''Sounds simple. I might make a fool of myself, oh who cares! Only live once.'' So she hopped on to the machine. Ray scrolled pass most of the songs and stopped, deliberately at a certain song. Then going down to the most feet.

''Butterfly? Is that easy?'' she asked, narrowing her eyes.

''Nope, it's pretty hard but don't worry, it can be a bit confusing.'' He smiled.

The song started and in the first few seconds, Yuna was going fine, she was keeping a combo up, and Ray was pretty good too. Then it started getting faster and more confusing. Ray looked like he knew it all of by heart, without really looking at the screen. Yuna was having a bit of trouble but she still hadn't missed a step. People were gathering around to watch.

''Am I doing it right, Ray?'' Yuna quickly said halfway through. It had slowed down near the middle and she thought it had ended but then the steps all came back again.

''Wow! Is this your first time on one of these? How did you keep up the combo?'' He looked gobsmacked.

''First time, haven't heard of these before! ''

''I had to learn for ages to keep up with this, they have so much flying at ya!'' 

The song ended and everyone watching clapped. Yuna had only missed a few times at the end but overall, her screen spelt perfect. She had beaten the high score, which was Ray's before, she entered her name in and jumped back down from the machine.

''That was breathtaking.''

''For real, man. Good exercise though!'' he commented.

''Let's have a look around. All that dancing makes me want ice cream!'' Yuna yelled.

Ray led her to the nearest ice cream store, he brought a mint choc chip for Yuna and a cream and cookies one for himself. They sat on a bench, eating their ice cream quietly, when Ray licked his to hard and the whole thing came off the cone. It made a big splat sound on the floor.

Yuna started giggling.

''It isn't that funny you know! Stop laughing, my ice cream!!!'' Ray, couldn't help but laugh and soon the two of them were howling with laughter. Many faces stop to stare. Ray reached over and knocked Yuna's cone of ice cream of her hand, and that too, hit the ground.

''Hey!'' Yuna said, but Ray just carried on laughing.

''Let's have a look at the cloths shop!'' Yuna said. Ray agreed but shopping for cloths had never been a man thing. He sat on a chair while Yuna spent half an hour trying on cloths, she finally chose a black dress. 

''Sorry, that was probably very boring for you,''

''No. but lets go to the music store, I wanted to look at some CDs,'' Ray said.

They went into a big music store. There were various sections, like a corner for pop, a corner for rap etc. the store was pretty much crowded to. Most people won't in here to buy, they came to listen to music. The two of them went round the shop, listening to weird music and cool tunes.

''I like Eminem, So Solid Crew and 50 Cent,'' Yuna told him, ''But I didn't get to listen to music often.''

''I like most music but I can't stand stuff like classics,''

''Eeurgh! I know what you mean!''

Ray didn't buy anything, he was here just to listen to music. Later, they came back out of the store.

''Some of the music was really rubbish!'' Yuna said cheerfully.

''Yep, most of us hang out in there, we don't really pay for anything,'' he explained. 

''I know what music is but we don't have any shops with that in the village,'' Yuna fell silent. She missed her home town but here, she had friends. ''Hey, I'm hungry, all that wandering about gives you a very empty stomach!'' she said loudly.

''There's a nice café down the mall. They have the best hot chocolate ever!'' Ray exclaimed.

They entered a pretty posh looking café and took a seat. A little while later, a women about 20 came to take their order.

''Hi, Ray! Long time no see! Oh! Who's that young lady you've got with you?'' The women had red hair, tied up in a neat bun. Her eyes were big and blue.

''Hi Ileya, how's mum doing? This is the new girl, Yuna.'' Ray answered.

''Mum's doing fine! She's at the back cooking if you want to see her. Hi Yuna, enjoying life here?''

''Yes, it is a pleasant place. I do miss my home town but it's much better here!'' Yuna answered.

''We would like two cups of hot chocolate. Tell mum that she is a superb cook!''

''Will do,'' Ileya skated away.

''Who is Ileya?'' Yuna asked.

''Ileya is the waitress here, she is a bit like a sister to me. My family is well known for its cooking. We used to have a proper restaurant but mum sold it, she wanted one nearer the mall. Turns out this one were in the mall! It wasn't big enough to turn into a proper restaurant so we left it as a café.'' He explained.

''Ah, I get it!''

Just then Ileya returned.

''Here is your choccie! Enjoy!'' she said cheerfully.

''This is nice!''

''Yes'' Ray answered. 

Yuna took another sip and looked outside the window. A boy was staring straight back.

''Tyson!'' Ray got up, he wasn't expecting him to be here, with Kenny. The pair walked in.

''What ya doing buddy? Got any free food?'' Tyson said loudly. A couple of customers gave him rude looks.

''Hi Tyson, wanna hang out with me and Ray? Hi there Kenny!'' Yuna smiled to both of them, more people equals twice as much fun.

Ray turned round and started crying (anime style), huge tears running down his face. The others didn't notice him talking to himself, ''It's not fair! Damn those two for ruining my plans!'' he cursed.

''Come on Ray, we're going shopping again!'' Yuna said happily.

''Okay'' he quickly recovered and followed them out. 

*

Yuna got home, it was a fun day but Ray had seemed a bit off when Tyson and Kenny showed up. She thought nothing more of it. The family had dinner at the table and after that, Yuna went up to sleep, she needed the early night, after all the fun. As she walked up the stairs, she overheard her parents from their room. 

''When do we tell her? We can't keep it hidden forever. She is bound to ask why we are so different,'' she heard her mother say.

''We cannot let her know! She is too young and why? You brought her up to believe this life, why take it away now?'' her dad answered back fiercely. 

The couple came out of the room, their faces widened in shock when they saw Yuna standing there.

''Mother, Father, what do you want to tell me?'' she asked, looking at them directly.

''Nothing, nothing at all, silly,'' her father's face broke into a smile. He gave his daughter's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

''We weren't saying anything about you, you must be sleepy, go and get some rest, you are not going out tomorrow, looks like you've worked yourself a fever!'' her mum said, before going down.

Yuna went inside her room and onto the bed, was she hearing things or were they really talking? 

That's it for now, next chapter should be up in a week's time providing my teachers don't throw tonnes of homework on me! Chinese school on Sundays!!!! Oh no!!!!


End file.
